The dreadful spider
by Brooke Monroe
Summary: Harry and Ron must save the day, well Harry anyway. Once more the worlds in danger, and that is a task for no mere strangr. Enter Potter brave and tall, here to save us all. What is this at the end, a convo with me, harry and his friend.


_This is my view on Harry's hero complex and Ron's hero worship and scardy cat complex. Enjoy._

"Hello Harry."

"Hello Ron," Harry looked up from the Quidditch magazine he was reading. "What do you need?"

"Well, it's nothing really, I'm just having some trouble," he paused as his face turned scarlet, flaming, a brilliant, though slightly orange red.

"Well get on with it," Harry looked up. "Trouble did you say? Well where is it? Who? Hurry up you git!"

"There is a spider on my shoe," Ron whispered looking terrified to even say the word spider.

"A spider! On your shoe!" Harry leapt up. "Let's go! There is something heroic to be done! A work that will go down in history!"

"But Harry, I'm scared," Ron's face paled at the thought of returning to the spider's lair, also known as the dorm room. "I think I'll stay and do my homework."

"What for? You'll just get it wrong, besides that is what Hermione is for," Harry beckoned. "Besides I might need you to play chess, or scream or run for help!"

"All right, I'll go," Ron's mind was set and his face shown with determination.

The duo walked up the stairs, quietly as to not attract the attention of other students. For, as Harry explained, someone may get hurt and it was better to leave the mere wizards to live their remaining hours in peace.

"There it is, the you-know-what," Ron pointed into the far corner and hid behind Harry. There on Ron's rather large and ratty shoe, was a small spider, sitting and watching.

"An evil creature bent on doing wrong! I must rid the world of it," Harry stood tall. "Stay back Ron, you may get hurt."

"Oh Harry be careful!"

"I will, I shall need something with which to smash it," Harry and Ron both looked around. Harry's eyes settled on the magazine still clutched in his hand. "I shall sacrifice what I currently love the most, it is the least I can do."

"You're so brave Harry," Ron watched admiringly as Harry walked slowly up to the shoe; reached his hand back and brought the magazine down square on the spider; ridding the world of its evil.

When Ron woke up from his having fainted he turned to Harry who was sitting mourning the loss of his magazine.

"Harry, you're so brave. I owe you so much for helping me with this spider."

"What else did you expect. After all I am The-Boy-Who-Lived and you are only a mere Weasley."

"You're right, thanks Harry."

**Harry and Ron did not enjoy that and asked me to allow them to explain they're reasoning. Harry is in bold, Ron is **plain **and I speak in **_Italics plain,_**enjoy, once more.**

**"I do not have a hero complex!"**

"He doesn't have a hero complex."

**"Thanks Ron," Harry nods in Ron's general direction.**

"Anything Harry. Did you see that he nodded at me!"

_"Yeah Ron but it was just a nod. Look at this," I nod to him. _

**"As I was saying, this story is utter crap!" he stomps his foot at that sentiment. "And I demand that you take it down! Now!"**

_"Sorry Harry, but you can't boss me around," it is my turn to be egotistical. "I am not like little Ronnie over here, I will not be told what to do."_

**"Well then allow me to explain myself to the readers?"**

_"Don't see why you bother, doubt that anyone will read this stuff anyway." (Hint hint nudge nudge)_

**"That is none of my business. A chair if you will," a chair appears behind Harry. He sits and Ron immediately sits on the floor, staring up at Harry. "Many people, including Brooke over there, believe that I enjoy running off to save people and getting all the glory. When in fact Ron here does some saving too."**

"No Harry, it is all you."

**"Really Ron, you don't give yourself enough credit, you do do a lot." **

"All right, I guess I help some."

**"Some, but I do the most. But I don't do it for the glory. I do it to help people; because people need me."**

_"Harry, you know you love to help. But you could never be a silent hero. You love the glory!" _

**"No I don't!"**

"No he doesn't!"  
_"Yes you do!"_

"No he doesn't"

_"Yes he does!"_

"No he doesn't!"

_"Harry?"_

**"Well Brooke, I did hope it wouldn't come to this but I am forced to bring out your weakness and exploit it. For the good of mankind of course," he pulls Draco Malfoy out from behind him. "You get this scum if you agree to my terms."**

_"I will never take this down!"_

**"Yeah, yeah! But you must say that this is all bullocks and you must let people see the real me, and Ron," he grinned.**

_"Fine Harry I agree to your terms. Now give me Draco." Draco was released and he walked over toward me. "Hello Draco, are you in the mood for some snogging? Bye Ron, bye Harry, it's time for you to go so Draco and I can get busy."_

_They left._

_"So you see good people, why I had to put this silly conversation at the end of my story. I mean, who could pass up Draco, look at him," points to Draco lying in the corner. "Poor dear, he's very tired. That's why I didn't post this earlier. Draco and I were up all night."_


End file.
